Oh Shit
by Myxa91
Summary: That fateful halloween night, Albus Dumbledore decided to play god and pissed of Lady Fate in the process s. And she got even with him, he wont know what hit him! Rated M for lot s of swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto they belong to their creators!**

Prologue - Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was humming a happy tune as he walked up to what was left of Godric´s Hollow, the Potter´s home.

Stepping around the rubble and totally ignoring first James Potter´s dead body and then Lily Potter´s, Dumbledore headed straight to little Harry Potter´s crib to confirm if he had been right or wrong. And seeing little Harry alive but fast asleep from exhaustion with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead confirmed Dumbledore theory about the prophecy and that little Harry Potter would grow up and become a powerful wizard, that Dumbledore couldn't let slip threw his fingers.

"Its all for the greater good you see" Dumbledore started to speak to Harry as he was carrying him out to the edge of the anti apparation wards. "You will become a powerful man one day and i cannot have you making you own choices you see Harry my boy, i know whats best for you and thats way everything has to go according to plan" Chuckling he appareted away to Privet Drive No 4.

Not knowing that another person had watched over the Potter´s home for the last five hours and seen and heard everything. And to Dumbledore´s misfortune that person was Lady Fate herself. And she wasn't happy with what she had seen.

Fading away from the shadows surrounding Godric´s Hollow, she returned to the other realm where she lived. Striding past her servants she went into a room called the soul room, a round room with three different tables in it. One table showed new souls, one showed reincarnated and one showed those in limbo. Sitting down in the middle of the room, Lady Fate started to think. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Lord Death walking into the room.

"What´s wrong this time, dumped by another one of you boyfriends?" Death asked with a laugh.

"Ha, if that was the case i would would have replaced him with one of the ten other suitors i have and you know it Death" Fate scowled at him. "My problem is bigger then that, a human dares interfere with a child that was marked by me"

"Ahh, and that human´s name who you marked doesn't happen to be Harry Potter?"

"How did you know?"

"He was supposed to die today but didn't. Want a piece of advice?" Death sat himself across from Fate. "Do some interfering of your own and it will solve your problem"

"And what do you suggests I do?" Fate looked at Death impatiently, but then she saw something behind Death on the table that showed souls in limbo. Standing up she walked over to it and looked down on the different souls and after finding what she wanted she burst out laughing.

Death gave her a strange look and moved over to see what was so funny, what he saw made him speechless and then he to started laughing. When they both had calmed down, Death on his way out of the room said

"That will be fun to watch and don't forget that today is a karaoke night at the usual place"

"I won´t, see you there"

And so Fate herself changed the course history would have had, by taking six souls that had previously been in limbo and putting them into six different toddlers down on earth. Once again would six of the most fearsome men walk the earth and create chaos, but that did not concern Fate, her children those who should have lived there originally where going to be reborn in another world and Dumbledore would learn to late that hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

October the 31st was the day of the Dark Lord Voldemort´s downfall, made possible by Lilly Potter´s sacrifice. A day when Dumbledore decided to play god and a day when Fate decided to get even. It was the day when Uchiha Itachi, Hosigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were reborn.

It was the day history changed!


End file.
